TOKYO MEW MEW YAOI: DEEP BLUE AND PAI TARUTO AND KISSHU
by strarry
Summary: Deep blue decide dar uma recompensa para seu servo mais leal e pai a aceita ( yaoi, é o melhor que pude, tentei não exagerar muito). mais depois aparece taruto, kisshu e ichigo na historia


**Tokyo mew mew fanfcti yaoi**

Deep Blue and Pai

-Pai tenho visto que você esta fazendo um bom trabalho...-disse deep blue orgulhoso de seu dicipulo

-Obrigado mestre-disse pai segurando um sorriso em quanto seu rosto ficava corado

-...Darei a você a oportunidade de tocar em meu corpo como recompensa... -disse ele se deitando de barriga para cima e abrindo as pernas

-É uma honra senhor mas não acho certo já que nos dois somos homens...

Antes que ele continuasse seus lábios foram trancados por deep blue que os pressionava fazendo com que Pai abrisse a boca para receber sua língua que agora dançava se esgueirando em todos os seus dentes

-UMMMMM...!- Deep blue deu um grande e longo gemido e depois se afastou dos lábios de Pai

-Bem...- Pai fez uma pausa escolhendo as palavras – foi muito bom mas é estranho para mim viola-lo mestre espero que entenda- terminando esta frase viu a face de deep blue cair e seus lindos olhos azuis se encherem de lagrimas

-Mas eu... eu quero você Pai não terá nenhum problema em nos mostramos nosso amor- enquanto ele dizia isso Pai corou e seu pênis subiu e quando deep blue viu ele o derrubou no chão

-Ora, parece que seu amiguinho quer um pouco de amor- e depois disso ele arrancou as causas de Pai e começou a chupa-lo

-UUUUMMM... Mestre deep blu...-disse Pai gemendo

Deep blue ia para baixo e para cima ao mesmo tempo em que Pai gemia, e depois de alguns minutos naquele processo... Pai acabou cobrindo deep blue com seu esperma

-Desculpe mestre eu relaxei demais- nesse momento deep blue estava com a boca cheia de esperma

Ele deu uma engolida e em seguida tirou suas roupas

-Já estamos no começo não vamos parar agora tá- disse ele tirando a roupa de Pai

-Mas senhor deep blu...- antes dele terminar deep blue enfiou sua cueca na boca de Pai

Deep blue enfiou os dedos, sem piedade, no ânus de Pai que por sua vez começou a gemer.

E depois enfiou o pênis de Pai em seu ânus indo para cima e para baixo

-ÁÁÁÁHHHH! ESTA TÃO BOM!- gritou ele de gozo, Pai estava gozando também, mas o que mais lhe incomodava era o fato de estar abusando de seu mestre, mas dois minutos depois Pai não se controlou e inverteu a posição

Agora Pai estava em cima e estava metendo sua vara em seu mestre que agora gritava seu nome-PAI!...PAI! VÁ MAIS DEVAGAR POR FAVOR AAAAAHHH!- e pronto o esperma saiu ambos estava acabados e depois que Pai se deu conta do que avia feito não sabia mas onde enfiar a cara de tão vermelha

-DESCULPE MESTRE EU ME DESCONTROLEI ME DESCULPE POR FAVOR!

-Esta tudo bem-disse ele com voz de cansaço-eu vou adorar repetir a doze quando você quiser

Depois disso ambos sorriram um para o outro mas nem um deles avia se dado conta que um certo demoninho de cabelos marrons estava espionando com os olhos arregalados

**TOKYO MEW MEW FANFCT YAOI 2**

TARUTO, KISSHU AND PAI

-KISSHU! KISSHU!- O menino chega gritando para o colega- O Pai e o deep blue eles...-não consegui acabar a frase por falta de ar e acabou caindo no chão

-Taruto, taruto... acorde, você esta bem?-pergunta o amigo preocupado

Taruto abril olho por olho bem devagar enquanto se levantava e sentando na cama

-Você esta bem? O que queria me dizer?-disse o menino de cabelos verdes

-Eu vi o Pai e deep blue transando...-antes que ele pudesse continuar foi interrompido por uma gargalhada

-Tá brincando, você viu aqueles dois se pegando? hhháááá´hhááhaha- ele começou a rir tanto que lhe faltou ar - Você é ilario taruto- e continuou rindo ate que ele percebeu que não era uma piada

-É serio kisshu eu vi eles se beijando e ouvi o deep blue dizer que estava muito bom- e ele, depois dessa frase ficou com as bochechas coradas de vergonha já que querendo ou não ele estava dizendo coisas obcenas, sendo que, ele tinha apenas 9 anos

-Acho que você precisa descansar taruto pode deixar que eu resolvo isso, tá? – O menino acenou com a cabeça em quanto seu colega saia pela porta de seu quarto

Kisshu começou a se preocupar, afinal, taruto estava sobre a guarda de Pai e se Pai estivesse fazendo coisas como essa seria uma má influencia para alguém tão jovem. Mas o silencio foi interrompido por Pai que chegou todo grogue

-Pai é verdade?- disse kisshu com as mãos na cintura

-sobre?-disse ele com cara de inocente

-Não se faça de idiota, você e deep blue transaram?-depois dessa frase Pai corou e cuspil o que estava bebendo

-É claro que não eu nunca faria algo assim para meu mestre!-disse ele com voz de ignorante

-Mas taruto não mentiria sobre algo assim, se vocês transaram tudo bem eu não me importo mas eu não quero que você seja uma má influencia para taruto

-Eu sei-disse Pai com vergonha do que avia feito

-Mas afinal você e o deep blue transaram mesmo?- em quanto kisshu esperava sua resposta Pai ficou tão vermelho quanto um tomate- Jura! Não acredito, foi bom?

-bem, foi-Pai disse isso já virando as costas e começando a andar mais kisshu tinha outros planos

Ele derrubou Pai no chão e, como Pai estava de costas para ele, acabou caindo de barriga para o chão, Kisshu abaixou suas causas e meteu os dedos no seu rabo

-AAAAAHHHHH! KISSHU PARE POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR!

-Ora, ora, achei que você fosse gostar disso!- disse kisshu dando uma risadinha marota

Kisshu não perdeu tempo depois de meter os dedos em seu ânus foi para a boca de Pai e meteu o pau nala

-Isso, isso bebe tudinho, boa garota!-disse kisshu já gozando no pobre "homem"

Depois de Pai ter sido coberto pelo sêmen de seu companheiro ele estava sem palavras para descrever aquela horrível cessação de que ele tinha "provado de seu próprio veneno"

-Me desculpe Pai, mas só achei essa forma de você entender meu ponto de vista- disse kisshu vendo que tinha ido longe demais

O olhar, agora no rosto de Pai, era de completa insanidade

-Vamos brincar um pouco mais "kish"

-C-COMO ASSIM!? VOCÊ AINDA QUER MAIS?- disse kisshu com cara de apavorado. Ele estava vendo uma parte de Pai que nunca avia imaginado que veria

-Ora o que é isso? Esta com medo de mim?- disse Pai agarrando o pênis do parceiro e o derrubando-o no chão- Vamos, me faça chorar kish

Pai avançou na boca de kisshu enquanto o masturbava. Kisshu gemia incontrolavelmente enquanto era sufocado pelo amor homossexual de Pai

Em quanto eles transavam taruto saiu de seu quarto e estava indo para a cozinha quando viu Kisshu metendo em Pai, incansavelmente

-O QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO FAZENDO!- berrou o moleque com o rosto vermelho, mas nenhum deles se importou com a criança assustada

-Olha quem acordou!- exclamou Pai pegando taruto pela cintura e o levando para o chão- Vamos ver se já tem tamanho- disse ele arrancando o shortes do moleque

-N-NÃO PAI PARE!- a criança gritava, mas parou quando Pai colocou o pênis dele em sua boca-PAI PARE POR FAVOR!- o pobre moleque não conseguia tirar o pre-homem de 68 k de sua cintura e acabou por gozar sem querer

Então estavam os três aliens gozando: Kisshu metendo em Pai que estava chupando taruto que pegou um cabo de vassoura e começou a enfia-lo no enorme ânus de Pai. Depois de tudo Pai estava acabado não parava mais de sair esperma de seu ânus arregaçado pelos próprios colegas que estavam com os olhos arregalados quando, não só se deram conta do que aviam feito para um companheiro, mas também pelo fato de que Pai estava espirando todo o esperma contido

-NOS DESCULPE PAI!- disseram os dois envergonhados de ver o amigo naquela situação apavorante

-Esta...- Pai engoliu o sêmen restante em sua boca- tudo bem foi ate bom mas vou tomar um banho agora tá

-Tá- disse kisshu se vestindo- eu vou dar um passeio pela cidade- taruto concordou com a cabeça e lhe deu um casaco preto que estava pendurado

-Esta de noite e esta frio lá fora- kisshu estranhou o garoto que queria velo debaixo de 7 palmos dar a ele um casaco para não ficar resfriado mas prosseguiu com seu caminho e taruto foi para seu quarto

TOKYO MEW MEW YAOI 3

BANHO DE PAI

Depois daquele monte de sexo Pai não aguentava mais ficar em pé

Ele abril o chuveiro pegou as toalhas, sabonetes, shampoos e deitou-se na banheira

-Que refrescante!- exclamou ele, mas Pai ainda não avia percebido que seu...

-ÃÃÃÃHHHH!? O QUE VOCÊ?- Pai percebeu que seu pênis ainda estava ereto, afinal era incrível, depois de tanto sexo ele não ter brochado

-Ei já acabou relaxe- disse ele para si mesmo- tenho que me acalmar, não posso ficar pensando no mestre deep blue e em como ele fica lindo sem roupa e com o rosto cheio de esperma, e em como o kisshu meti bem e nem como o esperma juvenil do taruto é gostoso AAAHHH! POR QUE NÃO PARO DE PENSAR NELES?

Depois disso Pai respirou fundo e disse- Tenho que me acalmar, mas foi tão bom- disse ele olhando para seu pênis

-Você quer mais colega? Então tá- e dizendo isso invocou um parasita e o colocou em cima de seu pênis e lhe disse

-Chupe- com esse comando o parasita começou a chupa-lo e Pai começou a gozar- isso, isso, mais rápido vamos- o parasita começou a chupa-lo mais rapidamente e deu uma ideia a Pai que invocou outro parasita que enfiou em seu ânus e disse- vibre- e o bicho começou a vibrar com a ordem de seu mestre

Depois de gozar bem auto Pai dormiu na banheira e foi acordado uma hora depois por taruto que estava lhe fazendo um boca-a-boca

-T-TARUTO O QUE SIGUINIFICA ISSO?- gritou ele ainda em êxtase

-O senhor estava sem respiração, entendi que tinha se afogado- disse o menino com uma educação irrefutável

-É CLARO QUE NÃO EU...Você me chamou de senhor?- perguntou Pai assustado com a educação que ele avia lhe chamado

-Sim, por que não deveria?- perguntou o garoto com um olhar de anjo no rosto- A é, eu fiz o jantar e peixe com molho, frango e macarão

-Tá!?- Pai estava sem palavras para descrever a educação de taruto, além de chama-lo com respeito fez o jantar e ainda seu prato favorito

-E senhor Pai...- disse o menino dando a Pai uma toalha para se enrolar- posso chama-lo de onii-chan?

-E-E-PODE- Pai estava boquiaberto com tudo aquilo "sera que estou numa realidade paralela" pensou ele

Em quanto Pai estava ocupado pensando taruto abaixou a toalha que envolvia a cintura de Pai e deu um beijo no pênis, que subiu imediatamente e depois pegou na mão de Pai que estava confuso e lhe puxou banheiro a fora em direção a cozinha com um sorriso exuberante em seu rosto

TOKYO MEW MEW YAOI 4

NOITE NA CASA DO INIMIGO

Depois que kisshu saiu ele começou a voar ou redor de toquio quando avistou um pequeno gato preto com uma fita em seu pescoço e um laço vermelho em sua cauda

-Olá pequena gatinha a quem você pertence?- kisshu disse isso pegando a gatinha no colo e percebeu que ela avia sido maltratada e estava com vários cortes e tremendo de frio- Calma tá tudo bem gatinha eu vou cuidar de você

-O-O QUE KISSHU ME LARGUE- disse ichigo que estava na forma animal por tanto kisshu não entendia o que ela falava e por causa dos machucados ela não tinha forças para se livrar do colo de seu inimigo

Kisshu se teletransportol para casa e notou que Pai estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e com uma outra talha em seu pescoço e com o cabelo ainda molhado

-O que é isso kisshu-chan?- perguntou taruto avançando na direção de kisshu

-É uma gatinha taruto... você me chamou de que? Perguntou kisshu achando estranho o modo com que o moleque avia lhe chamado

-Depois da nossa brincadeirinha ele começou a agir assim fez ate jantar e me chamou de onii-chan- disse Pai com vergonha

-Então tá, essa gatinha pode jantar com a gente ela foi muito maltratada pelos seus donos e eu queria ficar com ela ate que melhore- disse kisshu confuso

-Tá bem kisshu-chan hoje tem peixe, ela vai adorar- disse taruto pegando outro prato

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, DESDE QUANTO O TARUTO CHAMA O KISSHU DE "KISSHU-CHAN" E O PAI DE "ONII-CHAN"!?- ichigo estava apavorada ao ver seus inimigos juntos- Mas ate que Pai fica bonito sem camisa

-Toma gatinha pode comer- disse kisshu colocando um prato com peixes fatiados na frente de ichigo

-Não coma ichigo é veneno- mas nada calava seu estomago e ela acabou por comer e lamber o prato- NYAH! Que delicia

-Kisshu por que não da um banho na sua gatinha e a leva para a enfermaria para que eu possa cuidar dela- disse Pai se levantando enquanto kisshu acenava com a cabeça e ia para seu quarto

-PERA AI! O KISSHU VAI TOMAR BANHO COMIGO!? NYYAAAHHHHH!- pensou ichigo com o rosto vermelho e soltando um leve miado que fez com que kisshu a olha-se melhor

-Você me lembra alguém- em quanto kisshu acariciava a cabeça da suposta gatinha ele se lembrava do tempo com ichigo- ÁÁÁÁÁHHHH! Como eu queria que ela me desse uma chance

Depois disso kisshu seguiu em frente para seu banheiro

-Não, não. Não quero tomar banho com kisshu- disse ichigo em quanto kisshu fechava a porta do banheiro

O desespero de Ichigo aumentou quando kisshu começou a tirar a blusa-NNNYYYAAAHH!- Ichigo soltou um longo e alto miado que fez kisshu, parar de novo, e chegar mais perto da suposta gatinha preta

- O que foi gatinha, se assustou com alguma coisa lindinha?- kisshu agarrou ichigo pressionando a contra seu peito nu

Kisshu continuou tirando sua roupa e agora só faltava sua cueca- NYAH! NÃO QUERO VER O KISSHU NU, NÃO!

Depois de kisshu tirar sua cueca ele notou que a gatinha estava de olhos fechados e achou que era por causa da agua e a enrolou em uma toalha e entrou na banheira

-Não acredito que vi o pênis do kisshu, mas ate que era bonito... O que estou pensando- pensou ichigo enquanto kisshu passava shampoo no seu cabelo verde musgo

Depois que kisshu terminou de emçabuar seu cabelo colocou um pouco de shampoo na mão e esfregou-o no pelo da "gatinha" e enxaguou-o devagar para ela não se assustar. Depois disso kisshu fez uma coisa inesperada que fez ichigo soltar um miado, kisshu trouxe duas lindas asas brancas para frente de seu corpo e ichigo percebeu uma grande cicatriz em seu peito- essa cicatriz foi feita pelo cavaleiro azul- disse ela com pena de kisshu. Mas ela não tinha se dado conta que ela avia se levantado e estava do lado do pescoço de kisshu

- O que foi bonitinha, é só uma cicatriz ou você esta olhando para minhas asas brancas- disse kisshu e ele tinha rasão ichigo estava olhando para sua cicatriz e suas asas. Kisshu trouce uma asa para frente de seu corpo mergulhando a outra e permitindo que ichigo a visse melhor

- É linda- pensou ela mas o silencio foi interrompido por lagrimas que brotavam dos olhos de kisshu que agora os esfregava com suas mãos. Ichigo ficou preocupada e ergueu a cabeça e lambeu as bochechas de kisshu

- Esta tudo bem gatinha- disse ele ainda chorando- eu só estou um pouco triste só isso

- Serra que é por causa de mim?- Pensou ela

Depois do banho, que para ichigo parecia uma exibição de nudismo kisshu a enrolou com uma toalha e pegou um secador para secar suas asas mas se distraiu com o barulho do bater da porta- pode entrar- disse ele e a porta se abril e taruto estava do outro lado acompanhado de Pai com um sorriso labial

-Você quer ajuda para secar suas asas kisshu-chan?- perguntou o menino de cabelos marrons

-Sim quero- disse kisshu deixando os outros dois amigos sentarem-se em sua cama

Depois deles se sentarem Pai trouce a frente duas lindas asas brancas com penas azul-saphira e taruto trouce a frente um par de asas vermelhas com fiapos brancos

Ichigo ficou encarando os três aliens com asas de anjo, por ela, recém descobertas. Ichigo ficou lá paralisada, ainda com dor dos machucados, mas algo a distraiu da dor

Ichigo viu Pai se aproximar e beijar kisshu na boca e viu kisshu retribuindo o beijo

-Achei que você não quisesse mais Pai- disse kisshu removendo a toalha de ambos os dois e taruto por conta própria pegou ichigo e a levou para seu quarto dizendo

-Vou tomar conta dela para que vocês dois tenham um tempo sozinhos- e saiu pela porta a fechando divagar

Ichigo não pode conter um suspiro de alivio interno- Ainda bem, obrigada taruto, não iria aguentar ver aqueles dois se pegando...ESPERA AI ELES SÃO GAYS! Então como o kisshu quer uma chance comigo?- pensou ela

Mais seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela adentrou no quarto de taruto que era cheio de ursinhos de pelúcias, aparentemente que ele mesmo fizera, avia uma imensa cama, feita a mão, no centro, uma escrivaninha com um computador, um imenso janelam com uma cortina laranja e vermelha, um tapete azul escuro, uma TV grande e o piso era de madeira, diferente do resto da casa, ichigo ficou maravilhada com o quanto. Taruto era mais organizado do que parecia

Taruto a colocou em um puff cinza e deitou-se na cama. E depois de alguns minutos ele avia dormido

-Essa é minha chance- pensou ichigo ela devagarinho saiu do puff e foi bisbilhotar o resto da casa do inimigo

Ela saiu pelo corredor onde acabava em uma grande estante com variou livros- devem ser todos de Pai- pensou ela. Enquanto ichigo andava pelo corredor ela percebeu que avia muitos quadros e porta retratos nas paredes, os quadros com um animal desenhado e os porta retratos com outros aliens, mas a que mais chamou a atenção de ichigo foi uma mulher bem jovem com longos cabelos verde esmeralda que se dividiam no lado de seu corpo, ela lembrava um pouco a kisshu mas ichigo teve certeza que aquela mulher era, realmente, a mãe de kisshu quando olhou para o lado dela e viu um alien homem com cabelos verdes musgo e olhos amarelos segurando um menino de cabelos verdes no colo- Esse deve ser o kisshu quando ele era criança- disse ela voltando a andar

Em quanto ichigo andava viu vários rostos cimilares ao dos aliens: uma mulher de cabelos marrons iguais aos de taruto, uma menininha com rabinhos de cavalo que parecia ser irmã do taruto e outro cara que devia ter 17-18 anos de idade com cabelos marrons escuros parecia ser seu irmão mais velho

Mais de todos o porta retrato a figura mais bonita era a de uma mulher sentada numa cadeira de rodas com longos cabelos roxos sorrindo levemente, acompanhada de três caras idênticos a Pai só paresiam ser mais novo do ele-Pai deve ser um de 4 irmão gemios, ele deve ser o mais velho deles-disse ela. Pai mesmo estava no canto da foto segurando uma menininha de uns 4 anos no colo com uma mulher de cabelos pretos a seu lado. Ele tinha duas tranças atrás das costas mais compridas e volumosas do que as de lettuce, ele estava vestindo um casaco que ia ate os pés, branco com chamas azuis. Mais o que ichigo mais estranhou foi ver um sorriso de dentes maravilhosos na face de Pai

TOKYO MEW MEW YAOI 5

SEGREDOS DE PAI

Ichigo continuou andando e acabou saindo na sala onde avia um enorme sofá, uma mesinha no centro, uma estante com uma TV enorme em cima

Ichigo estava perplexa eles tinham mais coisas do que minto- Como conseguiram tudo isso?- disse ela

Mas a pergunta logo perdeu o sentido quando ela se deparou no quarto de kisshu. Ela colocou o ouvido na porta e ouviu o ranger da cama e em seguida vários gemidos e gritos de kisshu, ela abril um pouco a porta e viu:

Pai encima de kisshu metendo muito rápido e lambendo seu peito masculino, ichigo não podia acreditar ela começou a andar para traz e encostou em outra porta. Quando a abril viu um longo corredor sem quadros apenas janelas

No fim do corredor avia uma grande porta preta estava trancada- Poxa o que serra que tem ali dentro- pensou ela quando de repente teve uma ideia- Vou pela janela- e assim foi ela para sua sorte a janela do quarto da porta preta estava aberta e ela pulou para dentro do quarto

Aquele quarto pertencia ao ultimo alien e era muito deprimente, o quarto tinha paredes cinzas piso de azulejos brancos, uma pequena cama no canto, um banheiro, uma escrivaninha com um computador, varias plateleiras com livros já mexidos, uma poltrona, uma estante com uma TV em cima. Em geral o quarto era bem maior que os outros, que tinham o tamanho do quarto de minto, mas era um pouco deprimente mas já que o quarto era de Pai ichigo não se preocupou muito e começou a mexer no guarda roupas dele

Lá tinha varias roupas pretas e casacos, também pretos, ela também viu vários sapatos, botas e outros, em geral muita coisa só que tudo preto. As blusas e os casacos eram ate bonitos mas como era tudo preto não despertou o interesse de ichigo- Por que ele só tem coisa pretas...

-AU-AU-AU... O que você pensa que esta fazendo, mexendo nas coisas do meu dono?- ichigo não avia reparado no labrador preto com cólera vermelha escrita "SGNAT"

-V-Você é o cachorro do Pai? Como você é grande- ichigo disse se afastando do guarda roupas enquanto SGNAT fechava as portas dele

-Sim eu sou SGNAT o cachorro de PATRICIO ou como você deve conhece-lo, PAI- disse o grande cachorro revelando o verdadeiro nome de Pai

-O nome do Pai é PATRICIO? Que lindo, mas bem eu não estava espionando se é o que você esta pensando SGNAT- disse ela com cara de inocente mas era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo

- Então por que você ia mexer na gaveta de roupas intimas do meu dono- disse o grande cão e observou enquanto ichigo ficava com o rosto vermelho

-O-Olha SIGNAT eu só quero voltar...- ichigo foi interrompida por SGNAT, que como cachorro de Pai, tendo um dono muito inteligente, já sabia que ichigo era humana

-Voltar ao normal eu suponho- ichigo ficou boque aberta com a frase do cachorro mais o que ela mais temia se realizou

SGNAT deu-lhe um beijo e ela voltou ao normal, muito agradecida ao cachorro- Obrigado SIGNAT, por me ajudar- disse ela fazendo carinho na cabeça do animal

Ichigo reparo que uma gaveta estava meio aberta e decidiu olhar, mesmo SGNAT latindo

Ela viu muitas fotos de dois meninos um com cabelos pretos e bem longos e lindos olhos azuis esmeralda e outro que parecia ser Pai quando jovem. Mas o que mais intrigou ichigo foi que apenas Pai tinha asas e o menino misterioso não- Quem serra esse menino..- se perguntou ela quando de repente ela ouve um barulho na porta e se esconde no banheiro fazendo SGNAT dar outro latido

-O que foi SGNAT? Algum problema amigo?- disse Pai entrando no quarto. Ele reparou que a gaveta estava mais aberta e a olhou, a primeira foto que ele pegou foi a que ichigo viu ele a olhou com cara de tristeza e uma lagrima vasou de seu olho esquerdo- Como sinto sua falta "DEEP"- disse ele secando o rosto e guardando a foto- Bem SGNAT eu ainda não estou saciado e você é macho, meu amigo- SGNAT começou a lamber o rosto de Pai que deixo sua língua entrar em sua boca

Ichigo não conseguia parar de olhar, Pai estava praticando zoofilia com seu cão bem na frente dela, mas ele não sabia da existência da garota em seu banheiro e por isso ela foi obrigada a assistir de camarote o cão foder seu dono

Depois que Pai estava com o rosto encharcado, pela baba do cachorro, Pai começou a tirar a camisa e deitou-se, de pernas abertas, na cama SGNAT entendeu o recado e pulou em cima de seu dono e começou a lamber e a mordiscar gentilmente as mamas de Pai que gemia de prazer

Depois de um tempo Pai abril o zíper da causa e o cão enfiou o focinho no buraco lambendo o pau de seu dono. Ichigo estava gostando um pouco da cena em geral ela estava querendo ver o que SGNAT faria no final

Depois do pênis do cão estar completamente para fora Pai tirou completamente a causa e SGNAT começou a lamber sua rola enfiando o focinho algumas vezes para que seu dono gemesse

E depois por fim Pai ficou de barriga para cima com as pernas para o alto e SGNAT obedeceu seu dono direitinho, metendo sua vara nele sem dó nem piedade- ÁH ÁH ISSO! ISSO! MAIS RAPIDO SGNAT! MAIS RAPIDO!- ichigo estava olhando tudo inclusive quando o esperma de SGNAT saiu e Pai deu um grito de prazer espirando todo o sêmen animal para fora de seu corpo

Depois de tudo Pai estava exausto- O bri-ga-do SGNAT agora vou tomar um banho, tá- quando ele disse isso ichigo deu um grito interno, o que ela faria para se esconder, tudo parecia perdido quando ela viu um armário bem grande e se enfiou nele torcendo para que Pai não a notasse

E foi o que aconteceu. Pai entrou na banheira nem se dando ao luxo de olhar em volta. Ichigo não pode conter um suspiro que Pai de certo ouviu

-Mew ichigo? É você?- perguntou ele saindo da banheira e abrindo as portas do armário

-O que eu faço? O que eu faço?- perguntava a si mesma em pensamentos- Já sei!- disse ela

Quando Pai abril as portas do armário ichigo deu um impulso e beijou-o se transformando em gata novamente

-A era de você que veio esse suspiro- disse Pai pegando ichigo no colo e a levando para a banheira- Você me deu um grande susto. Mais por que me beijou assim do nada? Você por acaso quer um pouco de amor?- dito isso Pai pegou a gatinha e a colocou no meio de suas pernas e em cima de seu pênis. Pai pois a mão em cima de ichigo e começou a move-la para cima e para baixo gemendo enquanto se masturbava, ele só parou quando taruto entrou correndo em seu banheiro e disse:

- Mestre deep blue- san mandou a gente atacar as mew mews agora enquanto mew ichigo não esta por perto- dito isso Pai se levantou vestiu-se e logo estava pronto

-Ei não podemos deixa-la aqui com SGNAT- disse kisshu pegando ichigo no colo e a colocando em uma bouça transversal

-Finalmente vou poder sair daqui- pensou ela com animo

TOKYO MEW MEW YAOI 6

Estuprador

- Onii-chan é impressão minha ou você estava se masturbando quando entrei no quarto?- perguntou taruto dando um abraço na cintura de Pai

- B-BEM... eu... um pouco- respondeu ele com vergonha, pois taruto estava apertando seu pênis

- Pronto já podemos ir- disse kisshu interrompendo a demonstração de afeto de taruto

- Então vamos... ÃÃÃHHH? Você vai leva-la? Por que?- questionou Pai

- Não quero deixa-la sozinha- respondeu ele. E os três se teleportaram para o lugar marcado

Ao chegar ichigo pulou da bolsa e saiu correndo kisshu viu mais não correu atrás dela apenas acenou com a mão

-Que bom, consegui fugir deles- disse ela aliviada- Nunca vou conseguir esquecer o que vi lá- disse ela quando vil Ryou- Shirogane sou eu ichigo- disse ela pulando em seu colo

- Ate que em fim te achei ichigo, deixe ele te fazer voltar ao normal...- antes que ele se atrevesse ichigo saiu correndo em direção a casa de Aoyama que estava na porta dela

- Ichigo-san... deixe eu te ajudar- aoyama beijou ichigo e logo ela estava de volta ao normal. Ela estava prestes a agradecer quando ryou chegou correndo

- Eu não direi nada sobre isso, mas o que, ou melhor, onde você estava?- pergunto ele ainda ofegante

- Eu estava na casa dos aliens...- ichigo foi interrompida por aoyama

- Eles a sequestraram? Como puderam- disse ele olhando para ryou

- Não, eles não me sequestraram, kisshu...- ela foi interrompida novamente só desta vez por ryou

- KISSHU! Aquele canalha. Aoyama, vamos mostrar a eles que não podem se meter com ichigo- e os dois saíram deixando ichigo lá boque aberta

Os dois foram ate onde estava acontecendo o ataque que avia terminado quando ichigo, adiantada, chegou. Kisshu e os outros já estavam indo em borra quando ryou e aoyama saltaram, empurrando Pai para o teletrasporte que desbocou em um lugar diferente dos outros dois aliens

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?- perguntou Pai antes que ryou o amordaçasse

- Bem não é kisshu mais vai servir para passar a mensagem- disse ryou cortando as roupas de Pai com um canivete expondo seu corpo musculoso e bem torneado

- O QUE QUEREM DE MIM?- perguntou o alien nu com o rosto vermelho

- Você vai pagar pelo sequestro de ichigo- disse aoyama pegando uma seringa e injetando uma droga nos mamilos de Pai, que além de faze-los fica maiores o deixou grogue demais para lutar

Ryou amordaçou Pai novamente e deu um tapa em sua bunda, que agora estava vermelha, Pai não conseguia parar de gemer por causa da droga


End file.
